


Photoset: I will finish what you started

by kuzzzma, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Series: Rise to Power [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action Figures, Action figure photography, Action figure photoset with a plot, Dolls, Force Use, Game of Riddles, Gen, M/M, Magic and Science, Moraband, Photography, Sith Holocron, Sith Rituals, Sith Training, Sphinxes, Sphynx, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Neverending Story References, Time Travel, Travel through time and space, doll photography, tom holland - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: В поисках потерянных знаний ситхов юный Шив Палпатин отправляется на Морабанд (Коррибан), древнюю родину ситхов, чтобы, пройдя несколько испытаний, обрести новые знания и получить доступ ко всему потенциалу Темной Стороны Силы.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Anakin Skywalker, Kylo Ren/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Young Sheev Palpatine
Series: Rise to Power [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675585
Kudos: 2





	Photoset: I will finish what you started

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Photoset: I will finish what you started](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23299786) by [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma)



> **Название:** I will finish what you started  
>  **Тема спецквеста:** сфинкс  
>  **Автор:** [kuzzzma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma), фонарик держал [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo)  
>  **Сделано для:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020  
>  **Форма:** куклокосплей, фотоистория  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** молодой Шив Палпатин (в скором времени Дарт Сидиус) (фанкаст — Том Холланд), Император Палпатин, Кайло Рен, Энакин Скайуокер, сфинксы — хранители ситхских тайн  
>  **Категория:** джен, слеш/преслеш/селфцест — в глазах смотрящего  
>  **Жанр:** АУ, мистика, условный кроссовер  
>  **Количество:** 26 фотографий  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **В фотосете снимались:** экшен-фигурки Hot Toys Spiderman Homecoming (Homemade Suit Version), Anakin Skywalker, Emperor Palpatine, Kylo Ren (The Last Jedi), MOOQLA Лиза, различные аксессуары формата 1/6, диорама из подручных средств  
>  **Трактовка задания:** Мифическое существо, символ силы, могущества, мудрости. Охраняет святыни, способно указать путь к знаниям.  
>  **Источники вдохновения:** Сцены со сфинксами и зеркалом из фильма «Бесконечная История»: [1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I_vzG5nYk1I) & [2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F6c7M3uGFW8)  
>  **Краткое содержание:** В поисках потерянных знаний ситхов юный Шив Палпатин отправляется на Морабанд (Коррибан), древнюю родину ситхов, чтобы, пройдя несколько испытаний, обрести новые знания и получить доступ ко всему потенциалу Темной Стороны Силы.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020 - "I will finish what you started"

  


Морабанд, известный в древности как Коррибан.  
Родина ситхов и место упокоения многих из них.

Моя цель — в Долине Темных лордов.

***

Знания и силы не даются без боя.  
Цена велика, но награда... стоит этого риска.

Бессмертное создание, химера, с телом женщины и зверя, Сфинкс.  
Никому не скрыться от ее испепеляющего взгляда.  
Недостойный не сможет миновать этих врат.

***

Вторые врата тоже берут плату жизнями и душами искателей сокровища.

Пришел мой черед открыть завесу тайны.

***

Зеркало души.

Портал в пространстве и времени.

Мне приоткрывается пелена над будущим.

Но не Сила нашепчет мне, что делать. Я сам вернусь сюда.  
Я сам передам свои знания тому, кто сможет достичь нашей общей цели.

Не повторяй моих ошибок, прими меры, подготовься.  
В этот раз все получится.

Не я первый, не я последний.  
Кто сможет повторить мой путь?

***

I will finish what you started

  



End file.
